dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saigron
A fictional character of evil. The existence of evil in the form of man. Saigron plans to recreate all creation in darkness with him as the new God of all creation. He wields a sword made of his own self that can pierce even through light to drown it in his corruption. 'Saigron's Legend' Saigron was drawn to this universe of DF by the powers held by beings of this world. His first stop was the domain of hell and easily overthrew Satan. His blade, Bloodlust, is able to obtain the spirit and knowledge of those he has slain by its edge and gaining it for himself and corrupting it to bend to his will. Now he has located powers on the surface of the world and seeks to take them himself. His powers are strong enough to repel the light into the void of corruption and even harm evil creatures with his dark power. Saigron will not stop until all is twisted and dark like himself and every world is set in total chaos and corruption. 'BloodThirst' Saigron's second form gives him the skin made from Bloodlust and gives him the same abilities. He could turn any part of his body to become a sharp blade and even use it as a hardened shield to absorb powerful strikes. This form is achieved when most of his power is exhausted. But that is proven near impossible without true purity. 'Sinful Blood' Saigron's final form is Sinful Blood. He changes into a beast beyond anyone's nightmare. As this beast: *it has six scaled wings with holes that leak out blood. *it's eyes are expressionless as the glow a deep red color. *it's jaw extends from one ear to the other to unhinged and widen it's mouth to consume what it wants. *it has four ears that are just holes on the side of the head. *the horns curve back and has thorns covering them. *all down along the back are incredibly razor sharp spikes. *it's skin is very durable. *his legs resemble the mixture of a goat and lion's feet. *it's tail is very long and has a sharp bone spade at the end of it. *the chest is all made out of bones that form the face of a hell hound, *it's has reptile arms with curled claws, *the back is covered with poisonous barbs. This beast is the size of Ocho Muerte. the strength and power of it is unmatched and impossible. it still holds all the powers of Saigron original form but much more enhanced. if something is eaten by it, the eaten thing is completely erased from existence of the universe. This form is Saigron's last resort if somehow he is about to be destroyed. The only weakness is a holy blade from Micaillas and Janethia Saigron has yet to use this final form because of finding any group strong enough to destroy him. 'Abilities' *Teleports *Evil Mind Reading (dark beings only) *Sword Extension *Evil Control (controls evil beings) *Evil Regeneration (Dark powers regenerate him) *Destructive Strength * near Invulnerability 'Power' *Sight Blast *Shift-shaping *Dark Fire *Bloodlust Control *Quake Stomp *Void *Absorbtion *Hell's Creature Summon *Dead Fog *Soul Drain Bloodlust 'Saigron's Voice and Laugh' Saigron's Voice . Saigron's Laugh . . 'Saigron's Theme' Saigron's Presence . Saigron's Dominion . . Fight against Saigron . . Gallery Saigron.png Saigron's Eye.jpg Saigron.jpg Art Trade 3.png Battle of Immortals. smaller.png ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Villains Category:Characters